Odiar es humano
by Aleksast
Summary: Una versión alterna al porqué del regreso de Ron tras dejar a Harry y a Hermione en la búsqueda de horrocruxes. Odiar es humano ¿O no? Aviso: Este fic participa en el mini-reto "¿Te odio?" de la casa Slytherin en el foro "Las cuatro casas" One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, la presente historia no pretende infringir en los derechos de autor ni obtener lucro o beneficio alguno.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el mini-reto "¿Te odio?" de la casa Slytherin en el foro "Las cuatro casas"

**Nota: **En esta historia hay ligeras variaciones, está ambientada en el momento en que Ron abandona a Hermione y a Harry en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. En esta historia cambian las motivaciones por las cuales él regresa. Disfruten su lectura.

**"Odiar es humano"**

_Aleksast, 2015_

‒S‒

‒Odiar es humano‒ me digo mientras camino sin un rumbo determinado, sólo quiero alejarme de él, el maldito niño-que-vivió.

Esta oración sale de mí como un acto de mero reconocimiento, la verdad es que no supe desde cuando comencé a odiarlo, quizás tiene más tiempo del que me gustaría admitir, siempre él, toda la fama y atenciones de incluso mi familia son para él, y sólo porque no murió la primera vez que Voldemort lo atacó, y esa vez con el Basilisco, y los retos del Torneo de Magos, y la pelea en la sala de profecías y... maldita suerte que tiene alguien que claramente debe morir para salvarnos a todos... ¡Incluso la idea de que se sacrifique por el resto del mundo me causa asco! Porque seguirán alabándolo, pero más importante, porque quizás ella se quiera ir con él...

Sí, la mujer que amo sería capaz de deprimirse tanto si muriese él que podría dejarme ¿Pero qué hacer? A ella no puedo odiarla ni un poco, pero tampoco quiero perdonarle que me haya dejado marchar sin proponerse ir conmigo. ¿Acaso no sabe que él morirá de todos modos? Debí convencerla de no ir... pero ella lo convenció de llevarnos, me dijo que como su mejor amigo tenía la obligación de ir ¡A salvar el mundo con el famoso Harry Potter! Como si no lo odiara lo suficiente, incluso me parece insulsa la idea de que Ginny esté perdidamente enamorada de él.

Vuelven mis cavilaciones a cesar, me encuentro bajo el manto estelar de la noche fría, quizás antes tuviese terror e iría corriendo tras mis pasos, pero esta vez... prefiero odiar que perdonar. Bajo un árbol me tiro, esperando que ninguna horrenda araña se me acerque, o peor, que algún animal mágico me quiera despedazar para alimentar a su manada... a pesar de esto, mi rencor es más fuerte, y ahora recuerdo todas las veces que la vi abrazarle, consolarle... ¡De seguro yo no soy tan importante para ella! Quiero pensar eso para permanecer oculto, esperar pacientemente a que todo acabe y... ¿Si todo acaba y no regreso? ¿Cambiaría algo? Probablemente habrían muertos que velar, muchos muertos, probablemente mi familia me echaría en cara el haber abandonado, pero me perdonarían, soy su sangre, sé que lo harían... Porque a pesar de su preferencia por mi "amigo" Harry, yo soy un Weasley, uno de verdad, él... tuvo suerte de conocerme, y de conocer a mi familia también, de lo contrario las cosas serían diferentes... sí, tal vez más de lo que quisiera.

Vuelvo a pensar en Harry y cuánto me odio a mí mismo por no alejarlo de mi familia... ¡Por él atacaron a mi padre hace no tanto en el ministerio! Podría dedicarme a decir todas las desgracias que conocerlo me ha traído, pero mi mente ahora se refugia en momentos que he vivido con mis hermanos, como si quisiera recordar lo mejor de mi vida antes de morir... ¿Y si fuera yo quien muriese? ¿Tendría el mismo impacto que él? Pareciera que no... pero no me importaría, si mi familia, la que realmente importa, es quien guardaría el luto y a mí en su memoria... eso es lo que me hace diferente de él, mejor que él, porque en su funeral quizás llegarían miles de personas, pero nadie realmente le querría tan incondicionalmente como una madre o hermano... otra razón para odiarlo: no tiene ya a nadie a quien perder, y nos arrastró a los que sí tenemos. Lo culpo incluso por causar que Hermione borrara la memoria de sus padres para no ponerlos en peligro, quizás hasta sea culpable de que Dumbledore no esté más aquí.

Hermione... ahora pienso en su sonrisa y sus regaños, esos mayormente eran para mí, no tanto para él, tan ocupado en otras cosas... Si murieras, Hermione, no me perdonaría jamás, ni tampoco perdonaría el hecho de que el culpable de tu muerte sea Harry, si murieras ¡Merlín sabe que lo mataría más rápido que Voldemort! O quizá lo torturaría hasta quebrantarlo por entero... la idea de verte sin vida en un funeral me aterra ¡No podría jamás vivir si tuviera que llevarte flores a ti, confinada en una tumba! No puedo permitirme que él arruine todo lo que aprecio, no puedo permitirme tampoco seguir huyendo... Mis piernas las recorre un escalofrío, hielo siento entrar por mi nariz a mis pulmones, terror... y ahora, sin hacer caso al cansancio de tanto andar, ni al hecho de que no sé dónde me encuentro, corro sin hacer caso al dolor, al sueño... jadeo, y me digo a mí mismo que... Odiar es humano, pero amar lo es más, y por amor... volveré contigo aunque sea para morir.


End file.
